fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Light Pretty Cure
Shining Light Pretty Cure 'is one of Pretty Cure Lover 4567's series,replacing Blooming Miracles! Pretty Cure and is the only series to have only one Cure. Her theme is light. Summary Yasui Kosuke used to be an ordinary girl,but when she saved a pixie named Gleam,she becomes a Pretty Cure named Cure Shine,the last Pretty Cure of the Shining Kingdom. Her mission is to defeat The Yami and return the Shining Kingdom to its former glory. She has to save the day all by herself,but with the power of determination and hope,she can save the day! Characters Cure 'Yasui Kosuke-Kosuke is the only Cure and the main protagonist of the show. Kosuke is the most kindest girl at her school and is known to have a heart of gold. While she has a short temper and can be stubborn,she is filled with determination and wants to bring light to the world. Her alter ego is Cure Shine(Kyua Kagayaku),the Pretty Cure of light. Her theme color is white/pink. Mascot Gleam-'Gleam is Kosuke's partner. She can be childish and scatterbrained,but cares for Kosuke. She ends her sentences with "~kirakira". The Yami 'King Darkness '- The main antagonist of the series and the ruler of The Yami. He is a cruel dictator who hates the light and prefers the darkness. 'Ombre-'The first general of The Yami. He doesn't follow the rules and cares for no one. He always have his bag of tricks to destroy Cure Shine. 'Nibui-'Nibui is the second general of The Yami. He may look handsome,but is very deadly and can generate weapons from energy. 'Usugurai-'The third general of The Yami. She appears to be beautiful and mysterious,but is powerful in battle. ' Dark & Lunar-'The twin generals of The Yami. They look cute,but are selfish and bossy. They finish each other sentences and can summon monsters together. 'Cure Darkness-'Cure Darkness is the dark side of Kosuke. Unlike Kosuke,she is more serious and has no compassion for anyone. She is the Pretty Cure of darkness and her theme color is black/purple. 'Gloomy Darkness Pretty Cure-'''Gloomy Darkness Pretty Cure is a dark Pretty Cure team created by King Darkness. Cure Darkness is not part of the team,but does occasionally help them. The members are: * '''Cure Melancholy(Kyua Yuutsu)-The leader of the duo. She enjoys watching others in pain and can be childish. She is the Pretty Cure of sadness and her theme color is black/blue. * Cure Torture(Kyua Goman)-''She loves to cause mischief and is the brains of the team. She is the Pretty Cure of pain and her theme color is black/red. 'Aku no-'The main monsters of the series. They are created when people lose hope and fall into darkness. Items 'Shining Necklace-'The main transformation item in the series that allows Kosuke to transform into Cure Shine. The main transformation phrase is '"Glowing! Bright Light,Shine!". [[Luminous|L'''uminous]]' Sword-'''The main device Cure Shine uses to perform her attacks. It was previously owned by past Pretty Cures that had different names depending on what power they have. 'Luminous Brace '-A device that Cure Shine uses to perform Shining Heart Beam and Shining Heart Miracle. It also has the ability to temporary turn normal people into Pretty Cures. It is similar to the '''Mirai Brace '''in '''HUGtto Pretty Cure'. Gallery Kosuke Yasui Cure Shine.png Trivia * This is Pretty Cure Lover's first fanmade series that have only one Cure. * The Luminous Sword and Luminous Brace are similar to the Melody Sword and the Mirai Braces. Category:User:Pretty Cure Lover 4567 Category:Light Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Series